james potters första år på hogwarts!
by Veravoff1
Summary: harrys son james potter ska börja på hogwarts! men han märker redan första dan att något är fel! men vad? kan han göra något åt det? och isåfall vad?


Kap 1  
>(James)<br>jag såg mej omkring i rummet. I morgon ska jag för första gången i mitt liv åka till hogwarts! Både min mamma och pappa har gått där, och deltagit i det stor slaget mot voldemort! Jag har fortfarande lite svårt att ta in att min PAPPA besegrade den största svartkonstnären genom tiderna! Jag kastar en snabb blick på armbandsuret om sitter på min vänstra arm. Halv 5. Jag reser mej sakta upp från skrivbordstolen och tittar ner på kofferten som står vid mina fötter. Jag suckar tungt när jag inser att jag redan har packat ner både min pyjamas och min tandborste. Jag böjer mej ner och tar fram dom. Fem minuter senare ligger jag redan i min säng. Det sista jag hinner tänka innan jag somnar är hur det ska bli att komma till hogwarts….

- godmorgon sömntuta! Jag stönade högt!

Ginny skrattade och sa:

- up och hoppa! Du måste hinna äta innan vi ska till Kings cross! Vart ska vi dit och göra?

undrade jag sömndrucket... Mamma stirrade på mej som om jag vore galen!Sedan gick hon ut i köket medans hon muttrade för sig själv. Jag såg mej om i rummet mesans jag försökte komma på vad hon menad, och samtidigt som min blick föll på kofferten vid Sören kom jag på det... HOGWARTS! Hur kunde jag glömma det? Jag flög upp, kastade in några ugglegodisar till min uggla Fred, drog på mej kläderna och rusade ut i köket! Resten av familjen satt redan dör när jag kom. Alla stirrade på mej när jag satte mig.

- vad?

Frågade jag samtidigt som jag började bre en macka.

- Hur, HUR kunde du glömma att du skulle till hogwarts?

Frågade Lily upprört!

- eh... Jag hade svårt att sova, så du fattar inte hur tröt jag är!

Utbrast jag, och blängde surt på mamma för att hon Hade berättat!

-förlåt att jag berättad gubben, sa mamma och lät NÄSTAN lite ångerfull över det, men jag blev lite orolig för dej! Det var tyst i några minuter, men sedan fick mamma syn på klockan och utbrast:

- oj vi måste åka nu! Pappa har fått låna en bil från ministeriet så vi ska hämta upp Ron, Hermione, Rose och Hugo på vägen.

Pappa reste sig genast upp och sa

- plockar du, Lill och Al bort så hjälper jag James att bära ner sin väska!

Lill och Al började genast plocka undan medans jag och pappa gick up.

- ska det bli kul att börja hogwarts? Undrade Harry småleende.

- ja det ska bli jätte kul!

Skrattade jag. Pappa log stor och gick fram mot kofferten och försökte lyfta upp den, men den var för tung så han gav snabbt up. Istället tog han fram sin trollstav och mu lade något ohörbart. Det fick kofferten att höja sig ca 30 cm över marken och sväva framåt. Vi gick tysta ut till hallen klädde på oss och gick ut. Dom andra satt redan i bilen så vi hoppad snabbt på. Jag började bli nervös och lyssnade inte på vad dom andra pratade om. Tänk om jag inte blev placerad i gryffindor utan i typ huffelpuff istället. Jag märkte inte att vi Hade stannat förrän jag kände en hand på min axel och hörde än mycket bekant röst säga hej.

-ROSE!

utropade jag glatt. Sedan dök även Hugo, Ron och Hermione up

Och jag sa hej till dom alla, men försjönk snart i tankar igen. Nästa hån jag tittade upp var när jag hörde hermione dänga att vi var framme vid Kings cross!

Jag såg mej förvånad omkring. Det kändes som det bara hade gått några minuter, men jag visste att det tog exakt 24 min från Rose hus. Vi hade nämligen åkt tåg till min mormor och morfar (Roses farmor och farfar) förra sommaren, och även då hade vi hämtat upp Rose, Hugo, Ron och Hermione. Alla barnen hade varit så spända att vi satt och räknade minuterna! Jag log vid minnet av hur kul dom hade haft det lovet…. Ginnys röst avbröt mina tankar

-kom igen James! Tåget går om 10 min och du måste hinna få på väskorna och säga hejdå till oss...

längre han hon inte förrän både jag och Rose hade hoppat ut ur bilen och sprungit för att möta Harry och ron som kom gående mot dom med varsin bagagevagn. Snabbt hjälptes alla åt att lägga upp koffertarna och ugglorna på bagagevagnarna. Sedan tog Rose och jag varsin bagagevagn och tillsammans med dom andra började vi springa mot perrong 9 ¾! När vi kom fram till pelaren vi skulle gå "igenom" så stannade alla lätt flämtande. Harry såg på alla och sa

-okej, James går först, sedan Rose, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lilly, Albus, Hugo och sist jag. Okej?

Tillade han sedan frågande. Alla nickade och kollade sedan på mej. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började springa. Jag blundade och kunde inte låta bli att vänta på smällen och smärtan, jag visste att pappa hade sagt att det inte skulle tjänas men ändå! Plötsligt förändrades luften och blev lite tyngre, och började lukta lite rök. Jag öppnade förvånat ögonen och såg mej förundrat omkring. Framför mej stog ett mörkrött ånglok, och jag förstod att jag kollade på hogwartsexpressen tåget sm för första gången i mitt liv skulle föra mej till hogwarts!


End file.
